


An Earthly Glimpse

by PurpleFluffyCat



Series: Severus and Gilderoy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Prostitution, sex shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFluffyCat/pseuds/PurpleFluffyCat
Summary: It had been a year since he had started living at Snape Mansion, but Gilderoy couldn't quite believe the time had gone by so fast. On the other hand, though, the place now felt entirely like home.Although he was technically employed to be there, nothing in his life had been less of a job or more of a pleasure. He had all the space and clothes and food he wanted, and was largely left to his own devices - other than the frequent bouts of debauched rampant sex, that, to be perfectly frank, he would have paid to receive, himself, in a world where he could have afforded it.





	An Earthly Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts).



> Written for MyWitch - as a sequel to 'Fallen Angel', set one year after the end of that story.

Gilderoy woke up very slowly, and then noticed something so extraordinary he didn't dare move a muscle.   
  
It was morning; the cheerful light of day was tapping at the curtains. He was in his own bed; the goose-down duvets and pillows were in an elaborate tangle, and his precious wardrobe was visible, strewn across the floor from where he lay. And, most amazingly, there was a spidery arm draped across his own pudgy middle.  
  
Holding his breath, Gilderoy listened. There was regular, steady breathing just behind his right ear, and a warmth against his back.  _He's still here!_  
  
Trying to lie perfectly still, Gilderoy became acutely aware of his own eyelashes blinking against the pillow; they seemed to make a scratching sound loud enough to wake Severus. He found himself wanting to put off the inevitable moment when Snape would rouse himself, sneer and stalk off.  
  
_And why is that?_  Gilderoy wondered to himself.  
  
It had been a year since he had started living at Snape Mansion, but Gilderoy couldn't quite believe the time had gone by so fast. On the other hand, though, the place now felt entirely like home.   
  
Although he was technically employed to be there, nothing in his life had been less of a job or more of a pleasure. He had all the space and clothes and food he wanted, and was largely left to his own devices - other than the frequent bouts of debauched rampant sex, that, to be perfectly frank,  _he_  would have paid to receive, himself, in a world where he could have afforded it.  
  
Gilderoy did all he could to keep in Severus' good books, and to make sure that the arrangement would come to no abrupt end. He had a keen sense of which side he, and his bread, were buttered.  
  
Naturally, he had thought that one of his first duties would have been to get back into shape - to hone his figure back to chiselled perfection for his client's delectation. Oddly, though, Snape hadn't wanted it.   
  
Gilderoy  had tried to eat only salads, and embarked on an ambitious workout regime. Snape had come upon him one day attempting stomach crunches  - which bloody hurt, given how long it had been - and had sneered, "Exercise if you want, but if I wanted some pretty boy, I would have bought one, you know." With that vague threat of turning Gilderoy back out on his arse, Snape had left. When the elves brought Gilderoy's supper that evening, it had been steak and kidney pudding followed by jam roly-poly and custard.  
  
Gilderoy had been surprised, but with a moment's thought he'd  _got it_. Now Snape was a hero, he wanted to taste the world in every unabashed, raw detail - because no-one could bloody well stop him. To revel in imperfection, not to have to hide it. To relish every last grit and grind of reality, and to feel that he had  _survived_  - long enough even to see the world around him move, change, and to have gone to seed. To never again be censored - and to have outlived the passing beauties of the famous and the fortunate. And that all made a grim, almost pleasing, kind of sense.  
  
Being naturally both very lazy and very vain, this had presented a bit of a curve ball for Gilderoy - but he was definitely content with having let 'lazy' win out. He spent his days lounging, lolling, reading, and concocting new outfits to titilate Severus - who seemed to love it when he squeezed his gut into a straining basque, or clad his chunky thighs in clinging silk. He would look at Gilderoy with such raw  _hunger_  - as if, like that, he was so raw and real and takable - it made it all ten-fold worthwhile.   
  
In fact, even when he had been slim and gorgeous, Gilderoy had never had a sexual partner who had looked at him with such pure, unbridled lust. And that look in Severus's dark eyes... did something to a man.  _Gods,_  thought Gilderoy, he was getting hard just  _imagining_  what could happen when Severus woke up.

The previous night's entertainment had been particularly creative, even if he said so himself. Gilderoy had  been inspired by some snatches of Muggle music-theatre:  _The Moulin Rouge_  and  _Chicago_  amongst others, and had been putting together his own compilation, of sorts. He's started the evening in a diamanté leotard on a trapeze, had progressed to a meshwork of black leather, and had ended up back on the trapeze in the tatters of a costume - being rogered to Kingdom Come as he swung to and fro, arse upwards, impaled like a greedy piglet with each move of the pendulum on Snape's impressive cock.  _Bloody hell, that had been marvellous._  
  
"Hhhhrrrmmmmph." Severus stirred slightly, beside him. His arm moved and happened to graze one of Gilderoy's nipples. Gilderoy gasped and twitched all over with arousal - which made Severus fully come-to, and retract his arm as he had been burnt.  
  
_Oh._  A small voice in Gilderoy's mind voiced its disappointment. He was now fully aware of Snape's alert intelligence ticking away behind him, like some tightly-wound clock.  
  
The moments stretched on; neither of them spoke or moved.  
  
Finally, the words came - but, from Severus, they sounded quite unsure, oddly non-committal: "I suppose one of us should leave".  
  
As if trying to tame some skittish, wild animal, Gilderoy turned over to face Severus - but with the slowest, smoothest of movements. He kept his voice light. "If you want."  
  
Dark eyes widened a little, and Severus' thin lips pressed together. His expression was framed by a nest of unruly black hair across the pillow, his skin only a shade deeper than the white sheets. Gilderoy could feel Severus' breath ghosting against his own cheek, just a little quickened. They had never before been quietly intimate like this; Severus looked strangely vulnerable.  
  
Gilderoy held Severus' gaze with his own, and felt two sensations: the familiar one, as his cock hardened and his skin buzzed with anticipation at Severus' nearness; but also a  lump in his throat and a warmth in his breast that he had never allowed himself to recognise before, borne not just of nearness, but of closeness.  
  
Acting entirely from instinct - and certainly not of his better judgement - Gilderoy did something he had never done before: he kissed Severus on the mouth. It was tentative at first.    
  
Severus froze at the touch.  
  
But carried onward by some cloud of morning-dream, Gilderoy persisted, making the kiss slower and deeper... and Severus responded, gently, almost unsure.  
  
Gilderoy pressed himself upward from the bed, escaping from the covers and covering Severus with his body; he had never been on top of Severus like this. Feeling Severus' naked form beneath him sent off a million fireworks in Gilderoy's blood. He entirely forgot how reckless he was being; how the whole order of their arrangement was being upset.  
  
When they broke apart, another deafening silence fell between the pair. Gilderoy froze once more, waiting on a knife-edge for everything to come crashing down around him.   
  
Slowly, Severus looked back and forth from Gilderoy's face to his cock, now rigid and leaking. "You actually want... me?" He sounded confused at the very notion.  
  
"...Yes?" answered Gilderoy, the rising inflection indicating not a lack of clarity on his part, but some hesitation in whether he would really be  _allowed_  to answer honestly; whether he would be hexed into tatters for doing so.  
  
Instead, Severus just nodded - once, and very slowly. "Oh." He seemed to consider, and then quirked an eyebrow. "Flip over, then."  
  
Gilderoy eagerly obliged, flushing with anticipation, relief - and some deeper, warmer feeling, that he couldn't quite identify. "At your service!"


End file.
